Je t'attendais
by Asami Usami
Summary: Après un énième combat contre un nouvel akuma, Lavi rend visite à Allen dans sa chambre d'hôtel et, succombant à la tentation, se fait prendre la main dans le sac par ce dernier. Cela amène la question suivante : comment va réagir notre Clown Couronné? /!\ ATTENTION, spoil à partir du tome 16. One shot.


Je t'attendais.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, suivit d'une explosion et d'un éclat de lumière. La fumée noire qui s'élevait, assombrissait davantage la nuit étoilée.

-Repose en paix.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blanc releva la tête, comme pour regarder l'âme qu'il venait de délivrer partir pour l'au-delà. D'autres hommes en noir, une croix d'argent sur la poitrine, arrivèrent derrière le jeune garçon.

-Hey ! Allen !

Allen Walker se retourna. Jeune exorciste de quinze ans, il était un moine de l'ombre très doué et dont le taux de résonnance avec son innocence faisait de lui un transfiguré c'est-à-dire, dont le taux de synchronisation avec son innocence dépassait les cent pour cent.

Cependant, suite à la bataille du Japon et celle de l'attaque du laboratoire numéro cinq de l'ancien QG, son maître, le maréchal Cross Marian, lui révéla qu'il était le Quatorzième Noah, la « grande famille » du Comte Millénaire. A partir du moment où cette annonce fut faite à ses camarades, chacun adopta un comportement différent à son égard : Lenalee était restée la même, quoique, avec un petit excès de gentillesse, mais plus que d'habitude, un peu comme de la pitié. Miranda s'excusait toujours autant mais se sentait un peu mal à l'aise en sa présence, bien qu'elle veuille lui remonter le moral. Kanda et lui se disputait toujours autant et Krory faisait la mère poule. Quant à Lavi, son meilleur ami, il n'était ni distant, ni présent. Un peu comme si il ne savait pas comment réagir vis-à-vis de la nouvelle.

En effet, le futur Bookman ne savait pas comment prendre ce qu'il avait apprit. Les paroles de Komui et d'Allen résonnaient toujours dans sa tête :

« _Allen Walker est la réincarnation du Quatorzième Noah, mais demeure un exorciste. Komui, veuillez leur annoncer la suite_, avait déclaré Leverrier.

-_L'ordre que je vais à présent vous donner est à caractère permanent : si jamais la mémoire du Noah devait s'éveiller et se montrer agressive, vous devrez alors … _

Le temps de pause du Grand Intendant montrait qu'il était mal à l'aise avec la fin de sa phrase. C'est le jeune concerné qui termina :

« _-Vous devrez alors me tuer_. »

La phrase était tombée comme une cascade d'eau glacée sur la tête du borgne, bien que son ami leur ait assuré que cela n'arriverait pas, que si le Quatorzième venait à vouloir faire surface, il saurait l'en empêcher parce qu'il était un exorciste et ne serait jamais rien d'autre.

« Vous devrez me tuer. »

Raaah ! Mais comment pourrait-il le tuer ?! Ce n'était tout bonnement pas imaginable ! Pourquoi ? Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il aimait son ami, plus que du raisonnable. Il était amoureux d'Allen. Tout le fasciné en lui, de ses cheveux blancs à ses talents d'exorcistes. Cependant, il ne lui avait rien révéler. En tant qu'héritier des Bookmen, il n'avait pas le droit de tomber amoureux. Le seul droit qu'il avait, été de considérer les humains comme de l'encre à coucher sur le papier de ses archives. Et comme le lui répéter inlassablement Bookman : « Nous, les Bookmen, n'avons pas besoin de cœur. » C'est ça, cause toujours Panda !

Depuis son entrée à la Congrégation, Lavi avait retrouvé son cœur en rencontrant les gens chaleureux de la citadelle. Et son cœur s'était réveillé avec sa rencontre avec Allen, après qu'il soit sorti de la ville de Miranda. A ce moment là, le jeune garçon été blessé à l'œil gauche, son œil maudit. C'est lui aussi qui avait ouvert les yeux à Allen sur le fait que les exorcistes doivent considérer tous les humains comme des akumas puisqu'eux n'ont pas « sa fabuleuse pupille. » C'était les mots qu'il avait employé. Allen avait ainsi comprit que tous les humains étaient des cibles potentielles pour le Comte afin de devenir des akumas. Quand il y repense, ce jeune nouvel exorciste, avec son œil temporairement aveugle et son air apeuré dans cette foule inconnue, lui donne des frissons : il était si mignon. Il aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras !

-Oh ! Lavi ! Réveille-toi ! Baka Usagi !

-Hein ?

Tirer de sa rêverie et de ses souvenirs, Lavi redescendit sur terre. Ils venaient de vaincre un nouvel akuma et croisa le regard de son jeune adoré, vêtue d'une ample cape blanche, son innocence, le Crown Clown. Ces deux perles grises le captivèrent. Il esquissa un sourire à son attention. Ce dernier lui rendit son sourire avant de désactiver son innocence.

-Bon travail Allen, le félicita le rouquin alors qu'il arrivait à sa hauteur.

-Merci, lui répondit ce dernier.

Junior remarqua des tâches rouges sur son ami. En regardant bien, il vit que l'adolescent était blessé à l'épaule.

-Allen, ton épaule !

-Ah ? C'est rien, ça doit être quand il m'a frappé tout à l'heure.

-Ouais, mais il faut te soigner.

-Mais non, je te dis que ça va… AÏE !

Krory venait de lui donner une tape sur l'épaule, là où Allen était blessé. A présent, ce dernier se tenait fermement l'épaule pendant que Krory s'excusait.

-Tu vois qu'il faut te soigner, lui fit remarquer Lavi avec un sourire malicieux.

-Ouais, ça va, j'ai compris, rétorqua ce dernier. J'irais voir Link tout à l'heure …

-Oh non Walker, tu vas te soigner ici et maintenant !

Allen leva les yeux vers le bras droit de l'inspecteur Leverrier :

-Link ? Vous êtes déjà là ?!

-Oui. Et soit assuré que tu ne repartiras pas avec l'épaule dans cet état !

-Pour ça, je vous crois…

Puis il tourna les yeux vers Lavi pour l'appeler au secours. Mais Junior ne semblait pas disposer à répondre à son appel. Le blessé regardait son compagnon : les bras croisés derrière la tête, il observait la séance médicale, son œil vert posé sur lui. Allen fixa cette pupille émeraude. Et il fut troublé de la façon dont Lavi le regardait : avec tendresse. Sur le coup, il se dit que ça devait être la fatigue. Il n'y prêta pas attention. Quand ils retournèrent à leur hôtel, les moines de l'ombre prirent un repos bien mérité. Cette nuit là, Lavi ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il se leva et alla faire un tour. Quand il rentra, il s'arrêta devant la chambre d'Allen. Il se stoppa et se demanda s'il pouvait entrer. Il toqua un petit coup, pas de réponse. Il toqua une deuxième fois, un peu plus fort, toujours rien. Ayant sa conscience pour lui (il a frappé) il pénétra dans la chambre de l'adolescent endormi. Il s'approcha du lit et vit une touffe de cheveux blancs sortir de sous les draps. Au moment où il arriva à sa hauteur, Allen se retourna sur le dos et son visage endormi subjugua le jeune Bookman. Ainsi, il se rapprocha du visage de son bel endormi et posa ses lèvres sur celles, si chaudes, de son Clown Couronné. Il resta un petit moment comme ça, ne voulant pas mettre fin au baiser. Ses lèvres closes étaient si douces et il sentait encore le goût sucré des mitarashi dango, le plat préféré d'Allen. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, le Destructeur du Temps avait ouvert les yeux et fixait son aîné. Ce dernier, surpris, se figea. « Il n'étais pas censé dormir ?! » Alors que le cadet ne disait rien, ses yeux bleus-gris plongés dans le regard émeraude de Junior, le rouquin allait prendre la parole lorsqu'Allen parla enfin.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? demanda-t-il calmement.

-Heu … je …

-Tu m'embrasses et tu ne sais pas pourquoi ? Continua le blandinet, toujours sur le même ton calme.

-Si ! Je sais pourquoi. Mais …

-Pourquoi ?

-Ecoute Allen, je …

-Lavi, fit Allen en se redressant, arrête de faire des détours. Je te le redemande…

Le blandinet fixa son regard dans celui du rouquin et reposa sa question :

-Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ?

Bookman Junior, gêné, resta silencieux. Devait-il se déclarer ou ne rien dire ? Son tempérament habituel faisait de lui un vrai coureur de jupon. Il aimait les femmes mais, il aimait son ami encore plus. Il jeta un regard vers Allen et poussa un soupir.

-J'espère que ça ne t'éloignera pas de moi, dit-il doucement.

-On verra bien.

Nouveau soupir du futur Bookman avant qu'il ne relève la tête et se retourne vers Allen et fasse sa déclaration :

-Je t'aime Allen.

Il l'avait dit distinctement et dans un silence régnant. Il était donc assuré que le blandinet sur son lit avait bien entendu. Alors que le silence régnait toujours, Lavi se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Alors qu'il allait prendre la parole, Allen l'en empêcha de nouveau en parlant le premier.

-Eh ben il était temps !

Junior ouvrit grand les yeux et regarda son interlocuteur avec un air ahuris.

-Comment ça, « il était temps » ?

-Ça fait un moment que j'ai remarqué tes petits regards vers moi, la manière dont tu rougis quand je te regarde ou te parle…

-… Ah.

Ce fut la seule chose que le rouquin trouva à dire. Il était si facile que ça de lire en lui ? Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers son camarade, toujours assis sur le lit.

-Lavi…

Le rouquin tourna la tête vers lui pour lui montrer qu'il avait toute son attention. Il vit Allen lui faire signe de s'approcher, ce qu'il fit presque immédiatement et s'assit sur le lit, face à son ami.

-Tu m'aimes ?

Le rouquin hocha la tête.

-Oui…

-Bien.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire « ouf », Lavi sentit les lèvres d'Allen sur les siennes. Sans approfondir le baiser, Lavi savoura une nouvelle fois les lèvres sucrées de l'exorciste aux cheveux blanc. Quand il mit fin au baiser, Allen regarda son futur amant dans les yeux :

-Moi aussi je t'aime Lavi, dit-il avec un sourire chaleureux.

Ni une, ni deux, Lavi ne put s'en empêcher et prit son cadet dans ses bras. Il sentit ce dernier placer ses mains dans son dos pour lui rendre son étreinte.

-Allen …

Ils se séparèrent un peu, Lavi contemplant ce visage qui le hantait depuis des mois. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles si douces d'Allen. Ils se séparèrent avant de se réunir de nouveaux avec un baiser plus approfondis. Quand leurs langues entrèrent en contact, chacun reçu un frisson qui parcourut leur corps respectif. Plus le baiser se faisait profond, plus leurs gestes se joignaient à leur échange. Les mains de Lavi avaient déjà passées la frontière de la chemise d'Allen pour aller caresser son torse. Doucement, ses lèvres quittèrent celles du blandinet pour aller s'arrêter sur son cou où il laissa sa marque. Il entreprit de déboutonner la chemise de son amant pour découvrir la saveur de ses tétons qu'il mordilla et lécha avec amour. Il entendait les soupirs d'Allen, ses gémissements, sentait son corps se crisper sous ses caresses. Tous ses mouvements, tous ses petits bruits, agissaient comme un véritable aphrodisiaque. Ayant fini de s'occuper de ses tétons, il remonta ses lèvres sur celle d'Allen et ce sont ses mains qui se rendirent dans son pantalon pour caresser son intimité avant de s'emparer de son membre dressé. Allen réagit au geste de son amant et ses soupirs se firent de plus en plus prononcés. Quand Lavi mit fin à leur baiser, cela ne lui plut qu'à moitié. Mais quand il sentit ses lèvres se refermer sur la source de son plaisir, Allen ne put retenir un cri. Les vas et viens, entrecoupé de bisous et de coup de langues, du rouquin lui faisait encore plus d'effet qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé ! Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ça puisse être si bon ! Même si c'était un homme qui le lui faisait. Alors que l'exorciste au maillet continuait à s'occuper de lui, Allen ne tint plus et répendit sa semence dans la bouche de son aîné en poussant un cri de plaisir. Ce dernier releva la tête, en se passant un coup de langue sur les lèvres :

-Eh ben, je ne m'attendais pas à ça... lâcha-t-il avec un regard coquin à l'adresse d'Allen.

-Tu … tu ne l'as pas avalé quand même ?! C'est … c'est sale !

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de « sale » vu que c'était à toi, lui répondit le rouquin en lui embrassant la main. Mais maintenant, moi aussi il faut que je me calme. Tes cris m'ont sacrément excité…

Son regard en disait très long sur ses intentions. Un regard qui captiva Allen et contre lequel il ne put protester. Il embrassa Lavi en prenant bien soin de rendre le baiser langoureux et de le toucher par la même occasion. Allen se retrouva sur le dos, totalement à la merci de son seme. Une fois le baiser achevé, le borgne retourna le blandinet sur le ventre. Allen comprit pourquoi en sentant l'intrusion dans sa virginité, geste qui lui arracha un cri de douleur.

-Aaaaaah !

-Désolé Allen, mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter. Je vais essayer de te faire le moins de mal possible.

Lavi pénétra encore deux autres doigts et commença des mouvements de ciseaux, histoire qu'Allen se détende un peu. Petit à petit, ses cris de douleurs devinrent des gémissements de plaisir. Quand il jugea qu'il était assez humides pour son passage, Lavi se redressa, ôta son tee-shirt pour être plus à l'aise, remit Allen sur le dos et lui souleva les hanches.

-J'y vais.

Il se présenta à l'entrée de l'intimité d'Allen et poussa. Ce dernier se crispa, lâcha un cri de douleur et se cramponna à son amant. Alors que le rouquin poussait toujours, il prit son cadet dans ses bras, comme pour le rassurer. Il était si étroit que Lavi comprenait qu'il souffre. Il continua de se frayer un passage, les plaintes d'Allen ne cessant pas. Quand il l'eut totalement pénétré, Lavi recoucha doucement Allen qui était dans ses bras et ne bougea plus, le temps que la douleur s'apaise un peu. Quand il fut prêt, Allen souleva son bassin pour lui donner son feu vert. Le jeune seme se redressa sur ses genoux, se saisissant des jambes de son jeune amant, se retira doucement et le re-pénétra un peu plus vite. Il entama ainsi de nombreux va et viens, rythmé par les gémissements d'Allen et les siens. Plus ils se rapprochaient du plaisir, plus Lavi accélérait le rythme. Quand ils atteignirent la jouissance, les deux se libérèrent, l'un sur son ventre et celui de son partenaire, l'autre en son amant. Lavi regarda son uke, le rouge aux joues et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de s'effondrer à ses côtés. Il attira Allen à lui et ils restèrent ainsi. C'est Allen qui brisa le silence qui les enveloppé.

-Tu en auras mis du temps.

-Hé hé, désolé, mais j'avais peur que tu ne veuilles plus me voir après ça.

-Raté. Jamais je ne t'aurais éloigné de moi. Je t'aime Lavi.

Le rouquin tourna le visage de son amant vers le sien :

-Merci Allen, dit-il avec un sourire. Je t'aime, continua-t-il en l'embrassant.

Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, Allen soupirant une dernière phrase avant de s'endormir :

-Je t'attendais, Lavi.

~The End~

* * *

Voilà, ma première fic' de publiée ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Merci d'avoir lu!

(une petite review? ;) )


End file.
